1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a naked-eye stereoscopic display in which a two-dimensional display and a three-dimensional display are switched, a liquid crystal lens type has been proposed (JP 2010-224191A). The liquid crystal lens type that uses refractive index distribution generated by orientation distribution of liquid crystal has a characteristic of a high transmittance in the three-dimensional display compared with a liquid crystal barrier type.
A stereoscopic image is stereoscopically viewed by displaying a left-eye image only to the left eye and displaying a right-eye image only to the right eye. However, if the left-eye image inappropriately reaches the right eye or the right-eye image inappropriately reaches the left eye, crosstalk (double image) occurs, in which the stereoscopic view is not provided. In the liquid crystal lens type, the crosstalk easily occurs compared with the liquid crystal barrier type. Further, in order for liquid crystal cells to function as a lens, a cell gap is significantly wide (about 30 μm), which lengthens a response time. Furthermore, a columnar spacer is provided at the center of the lens so as not to influence the performance of the lens, which causes a problem that the columnar spacer is easily viewed particularly in the three-dimensional display.